Five and Four
by JezebelTheHuntress
Summary: For the Five and Four lovers out there here is there story from what i want I love them together and I just have to put it into writing i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

For all the Five and Four lovers this story is for you i will try to keep it going as long as i can keep my mind on this. It doesn't follow the show exactly but there are somethings that happen in the show that I will incorporate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Matter or the Characters or Four and Five would be together.

Five swore under her breath, she had been trying to fix this stupid device for weeks and they didn't even know what it was for.

"That's a bad habit"a voice startled Five making her jump falling off the infirmary bed. Just before she hits the metal floor she feels arms around her waist standing her up but not letting go of her waist.

"Jeez Four you scared me, but thanks for the you know not letting my face smash on the floor and all." She chuckled nervously it was actually kind of amusing to Four as he let out a slight smile as he watched her. Her chuckles dulled down and she looked up at Four with a look on her face he was to focused to notice it as he focused on the slight buzzing in his head not even realizing that he griped her slightly tighter when he couldn't figure out what it meant he should know.

"Four i'm fine you can let me go now" Five said with flushed cheeks but four barely payed attention as he let go of her and gave a slight head nod as a goodbye not even looking at her too busy wondering what the buzzing sound was deciding to go work it out as he headed straight to the exercise room.

Five sat back down on the infirmary bed breathing heavily she knew Four spaced out but she couldn't help that she had enjoyed their embrace in fact she overly enjoyed it waving her hand trying to cool the blush that seemed to be permanently on her face. Okay Five enough she scolded herself picking back up the device determined more now than ever to figure it out and block out everything else.

4 days later

"Everyone to the bridge now." Twos voice could be heard through the ship as the 4 older crew members headed to the bridge wondering what was so important this time.

Two was waiting with a ginning Five who looked like she might explode from pure happiness it made Fours mouth twitch upward again it seemed every time Five smiled it made him want to must be infectious because One, Two and Six did as well so it wasn't that odd.

Five had refused to tell Two what the device was without everyone being there because she knew Two would try to stop her she knew Two wanted to know what happened on the ship but she also knew she wouldn't let her do it because it was a little dangerous.

"Okay so this is literally magic guys it's a mind probe and since we all know the memories are in my head right so all i have to do is let android hook me up and in i go and then i can tell you guys about yourselves and maybe find out why we all lost our memories." Five gleamed with pride as she expected everyone else to.

Six and Two said no at the same time Three said 'she's good for something' Five clearly feeling offended took in a ragged breath trying not to let the hurt show on her face at what Three said.

"I want to do it Android can monitor me and i'm sure if we put it up to a vote i'll win so i'm doing it you." Five said not wavering from Two and Six and them trying to change her mind.

"Fine we will vote because the only one of us stupid enough to put your life in danger for answers is Three." Six said confident.

"Okay all in favor of using the mind probe raise your hand." Two said as Three put his hand in the air followed by Five.

"If Android monitors her i don't have a problem with it." One said raising his hand as everyone's eyes went to Four.

Four wasn't sure what was stopping him from raising his hand he wanted to know what happened to them just like everyone else but the thought of Five rummaging through the 5 murderers memories made him queasy thinking of all the horrible things she would see.

"I think it is a good idea" Android said "It is the answer to a lot of questions it is only logical." with that Two and Six sighed in defeat even if Four had decided with them they were still outnumbered since the team decided just the day before Android got a vote.

Four was glad all the eyes were off of him waiting for an answer because he honestly didn't know which to vote for looking up he noticed not all eyes were off him Fives blue eyes were studying him thoughtfully until he locked eyes with her making her blush and look down.

"Let's do this!" Three yelled obviously excited we might find something out today as everyone headed to the infirmary.

"Okay if you're blood pressure goes up one decimal I am pulling you out got it." Two was hovering over Five giving her orders it was obvious she was worried for the younger girl. Same as Six as he stood beside he squeezing her shoulder for comfort.

"Guys i'm gonna be fine and you can't pull me out you know that it could fry my brain and all don't worry one hint of real danger and i'll come out I promise." Five said with an annoyed look on her face she obviously didn't like Twos and Sixes constant hovering but they didn't seem to notice. "Guys seriously can you get me a cup of water or something please?" She asked she just wanted them to go away for a minute. Two and Six got up Two decided to go grab water while Six went to get some of the Green food he had hidden in his room he decided that she deserved one of the hidden ones. Three followed him he had been trying to find the green ones he had been stuck with the blue ones and that was not okay.

One was talking to Android about who knows what and Four could see Five fidgeting with her fingers he could tell she was nervous. Grabbing her hand to stop her fidgeting she looks up at him with her big blue eyes searching his dark ones.

"You need to learn to discipline your mind and respond without emotion the memories you will see are just recordings of past events that can't be changed, an emotional reaction serves no purpose." Four stoically tells Five he's not sure why but he feels the need to help her hoping what he said would help her stay grounded from all the stuff she was no doubt going to see.

Five smiles slightly opening her mouth to tell him thank you when Two and Six come bursting back into the infirmary with water and a food back. Four steps back dropping her hand and standing back in the corner watching Fives green blue curls cover her face as she looks down he couldn't read her face but he thought he saw a slight blush and a slight frown she was probably upset Two and Six were back bugging her.

"I hit the stash!" Three yells arms full of Green food pouches while Six glares at him ignoring him he throws one to One who lets it slip out of his hands and one to Four who caught it without even looking.

"Okay let's get this over with." Two say's as Android puts Five under the influence of the probe her eyes flutter shut now all they can do is wait. Four is a patient man but after only minutes of Five being under the mind probe he felt the need to hit something excusing himself with one last look at Five he headed to the training room.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Matter or the Characters or Four and Five would be together.

"Ryo you should be pleased to know Five is remembering your memories when she wakes up you will know more about yourselves." Android says walking into the training room awfully chipper for a robot.

Four stopped his sword mid swing hearing the Android call him Ryo he didn't like that now. The mind probe had worked but it was his memories she had to be remembering and he already knew he killed his father he had looked it up when he found the ring he still wasn't sure how the box had gotten open but it had helped him discover that he really was a murderer even though he didn't remember.

"It's Four." Four shoved passed The Android making his way to the infirmary he didn't know why but he felt like he needed to be there for Five to protect her protect her from his memories protect her from him.

"Okay Four" Android said heading back to the infirmary to check on Five she felt a tug to go check there must be a problem with her system.

"Ryo.." Five mumbled in her unconscious state while Four was standing outside the infirmary maybe Four didn't mind the name after all. As Four walked into the infirmary seeing the monitor had spiked her blood pressure was way up and there were tears coming out of her closed eyes.

"Wake her up if her blood pressure goes up anymore she could die." Four said startling everyone for a second they don't think they have ever heard him say so much.

"We can't if we try it could put her in a coma forever." Two said you could tell how upset she was. "Wait Android you examined the mind probe can you make it wear it can put me into Five's mind with her?" Two asked hopeful.

"Yes i believe i can." The Android said starting to get the mind probe ready.

"You can't go Two we need you here if something happened to Android we wouldn't be able to control the Raza." One stated the obvious so someone else would have to go.

"I'll go." Four said before he even realized he wanted to be the one to go help her not only because it was his memories.

"No i know you feel responsible because they are your memories but who knows what she saw she is probably more scared of you now than before." Two concluded while One and Six volunteered they decided to send Six because they knew Five trusted him but Four couldn't help feel mad that he wasn't the one that would save Five and that Two was probably right she was probably scared of him now and the thought of her scared of him made him upset but he wasn't sure why if people were scared of him then they would less likely try to kill him. He couldn't wait for her to wake up so he went back to the training room.

"Hey kid you had us scared." Two said after about 10 minutes of Six being in there trying to find her and get her out. Five rubbed her face since it was wet

"Sorry but if you must know i'm 18 i remembered some of my own memories and i had been living on the streets since i was 12 so if we could stop calling me kid i have to go find Four." Five said taken aback by how rude she sounded maybe being in Fours memories they somehow affected her.

"Four is in the training room he wanted to go in and get you but i told him no we're not sure of what you saw in his memories and didn't want him scaring you." Five wanted to say Two scared her a lot worse than Four did but instead she just got up rushing to the training room to talk to Four.

Four couldn't focus on combat his mind kept wandering off to the aqua haired girl lying in the infirmary and crying because of him...HIM picking up his knife he turned and flung it at the wall out of anger not even noticing that Five was standing at the doorway watching him as the blade hit the wall right beside her head and she let out a squeaking sound and ducked for cover behind the opposite wall.

"If i stand are you going to throw something else at me?" Five stuttered out as she poked her head out from behind the wall. Fear, fear was what Four saw on Five's face just fear.

"I won't throw anything." Four said walking to the wall pulling out the knife while Five walks into the training room.

"I saw one of your memories." Five said with a frown.

"I know i killed my father i found a family ring and i put the puzzle together." Four said going back to flipping his knife in the air to try to his mind occupied on the knife than the buzzing in his head or Fives blue eyes.

"But you didn't!" Five yelled as Four quit throwing the knife and looked again into her eyes. "I mean everyone thinks you did but it was really the empress she wanted her son to be king so she slit your father's throat and blamed it on you and i saw what you had to do to get out and who knows what else after that even though i wouldn't blame you if you had killed your father he was a real ass to you because you didn't hurt a kid he said you needed to learn discipline and beat you with a stick... " Five dragged off with a stutter and locked eyes with Fours dark ones.

Four couldn't even acknowledge what Five was saying the buzzing in his head was gnawing to get out and the look in her eyes made him feel like he was burning up. Without saying a word he stormed passed her and went to his room he needed a shower and some meditation to go over what Five had told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Matter or the Characters or Four and Five would be together.

It had been two days since Five had been under the mind probe and two days since Five had spoke to him it might of been because Four made sure that every time he saw Five to run in the opposite direction not literally run Four was a prince after all. But every time Four saw Five the gnawing in his head got worse he remembered it from the first day they had been woken up and had forgotten who they were the gnawing had told him which way to go that led to the training room and the gnawing had told him to pick up those swords but now he didn't know what the gnawing was telling him he just knew it had something to do with Five.

Five had been crawling through the vents she had woken up from another nightmare of being Ryo oh um Four and she needed to clear her head she wasn't even thinking about where she was going. She suddenly stopped she wasn't sure why and she looked down it was Four's room but Four wasn't in it. She didn't know why but she opened the vent and went into his room landing with a thud on the floor. She knew this was a breach in privacy and that Two had told her not to do it ever since she snuck into Three's room and stole his bullets.

Five sat on his bed and looked around there was a broken alarm clock it looked like he threw it against the wall and from the memories she had seen she didn't doubt it Four was not a morning person though she doubted anyone else knew since he also did not complain and always got up when needed but he did seem to take his frustration out on alarm clocks and in the training room.

"One, Three Four and Six to the bridge now." They all could hear twos voice through the comms "Five wherever you are stay put don't even go through the vents we have a group boarding the ship stay behind a locked door and be quiet." Two ordered Five wanted to argue but there was a slight urgency from the order so five decided to listen at least she had something to do now picking up the alarm clock she decided she'd fix it.

As Four made his way to the bridge he hoped Five was hidden he didn't know what the problem was yet but he was glad she wouldn't be a part of it.

"Okay there's a group or mercenaries they have bigger weapons and we can't go to FTL they wanted to board and it's the only way we have a chance i'm not sure what they want so be ready for a fight. And they know us so pretend like we know what they're talking about and call each other by our other names.' Two said when everyone got to the bridge and six other people came walking in five guys and a girl they were heavily armed and appeared to be quite capable of killing anything but so were they.

"Oh Portia how I've missed you." A big guy with black hair smiled and took a step toward her.

"I can't say the same whats your name again." She said looking like she was ready to fight if he took one more step.

"Don't be like that darling it's only me John. And i know you all remember Jean." He said as the girl stepped forward smiling at Four her brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and he leather jacket that hung off one shoulder obviously too big for her. "Say Hi Jean." John said still looking at Two

"Hi boys and Ryo i missed you." She said taking a step towards him and all the other guys looked at him with there mouths falling open a whole bunch of idiots they're not supposed to act surprised.

"Jean." Four said deciding he still did not like the name Ryo he slightly took a step back trying to get away from her.

"Portia i have a job i need your help on i'll give you a quarter of the profits." John said looking Two up and down while One's jaw clenched and he bawled his fists up ready to fight Two saw the action.

"Half and I'll think about it let's talk." Two said to John "Boys go show our guests around while me and John have a discussion." One looked like he was about to object when three dragged him out of the room muttering about jealous little lover boy while Six and the other four members followed leaving Four with Jean while Two and John went to go sit down by the controls.

"Come on Ryo." Jean said grabbing his arm like it was normal Four wanted to push her off of him but then she would of know something was up since it was obvious they use to have something.

"Where" Four asked trying to act like he did know her.

"Your room it's been awhile since we've seen each other and it's time to get reacquainted don't you think." She led him down the hall to the sleeping quarters it was obvious she had been on this ship at least once before but probably more.

Five had just finished fixing Fours alarm clock she used parts of her clothing and pocket watch she had on her to patch up missing metal since she didn't have all the materials to fix it like a soldering iron so she rigged it. It was colorful now and Four would probably hate it but he would just break it the next time he got woke up in the morning anyway. She had been on lock down for about 30 minutes and she wondered when it would end.

She head the keyboard on the other side of the door and jumped at the sound she still wasn't aloud to move the keypad beeped wrong password maybe it wasn't Four he wouldn't forget his password it must be one of the intruders Five couldn't get caught she pulled herself back up into the vent and watched waiting to see why there was an intruder coming into Fours room.

"You changed the password Ryo." Jean pouted and Four wasn't sure what he ever saw in her she was attractive but she was annoying and talked too much.

"Are you sure you don't want to go catch up with everyone else." Four asked not wanting to be alone with this woman.

"Ryo you're usually the one dragging me here what's the matter." Jean asked batting her brown eyes brown not blue he liked blue eyes.

"Nothing." he said wishing he had some whiskey putting in his password which was Four she dragged him into his room.

Instantly he noticed that his bed was messed up from someone being on it and the alarm clock he broke that morning was sitting on his nightstand with pink cloth wrapped in places keeping it together Five. He looked around trying to find her the vents he looked up and her blue eyes were staring at him.

"I think we should go see what the others are doing." Four said trying to get her out of there.

"Come on Ryo didn't you miss me?" Jean asked stepping up to him and pulling his head down to kiss him.

Five gasped she couldn't help it she didn't want to see Four kissing anyone besides her wait no she didn't want him kissing her she just didn't want him kissing at all.

"What was that?" Jean asked looking up Four grabbed her face and started kissing her he didn't want her to see Five. Jean forgot all about the gasp and it felt like she was mauling his face with kisses but it felt good he was a guy and he hadn't had that itch scratched in quite a while. Jean pulled off his shirt he could see why he liked her when she wasn't talking. Wait what was he thinking Five was in the vent right above him.

"Everyone to the bridge we came to an agreement." Twos voice rang out from the intercoms all around the ship Four pushed Jean off of him

"Go i got to pack some of my swords for the mission." Four said as Jean was about to complain he pushed in the password and shoved her out the door.

Five was hoping Four forgot that she was up there he had seemed to be enjoying himself so it would be easy to forget her. She felt tears threatening to spill out of her eyes she wasn't sure why but she held them back.

Four reached up opening the vent and waited for Five to climb out Five went out feet first and Four grabbed her around the hips pulling her down to sit her on her feet.

"I'm sorry i interrupted i was just crawling through the vents when Twos orders came and i was above your room so i just came in to wait it out i'm sorry i got in your way." Five said wanting Four to let go of her so she could run out of the room.

Four saw the look she was casting to the door she wanted to run so Four gripped her hips harder.

"You stay here you do not leave this spot until i come back and give you the all clear you got it." Four said staring into her blue eyes so much prettier than Jeans brown ones.

"What if your girlfriend wants to come back for some fun." Five spat out she knew she was angry but she didn't remember ever being so mean she might of had a crap childhood but she was always happy.

"I don't want to have fun with her." Four all but growled out who did she think she was talking to him in such a way.

"Obviously remember i can see through the vent."

"I kissed her because you couldn't be quiet why are you even on this ship if you can't even do the one thing that is needed of you." Four shot back but seeing the hurt in her eyes he knew he overstepped he was just upset because she had almost got herself caught and he didn't even want to imagine the enemy knowing about her because they would use her to get to them.

"Five i didn't mean that okay it's just if someone knows about you they could use you to get to us you're everyone's weakness none of us want anything bad to happen to you." Four said seeing the tears build in her eyes.

"Yeah right Three would happily throw me overboard if it meant that he'd get away scot free so would you and probably One and i bet Two would too." Five said the tears streaming down her eyes against her own will.

"I wouldn't and I wouldn't let anyone else you have my word." Five gasped she knew what Fours word meant he had never broke his word before and being in his memories Five knew he wouldn't. Four wiped her tears off her face looking into her eyes hoping she knew how much his word meant.

"Okay." Was all Five could get out "I'll stay." Five finally noticed Four still had his shirt off and was still holding her body to his and she couldn't help feel that it felt so good and right.

Four was so entranced by Five he was just like this with Jean but he didn't like Jean and just wanted sex than to send her away but with Five Four just wanted to hold her and never let go. Four was staring into Fives eyes and dipped his head down there lips were so close Fives eyes fluttered close.

"Four what is taking so long we need you on the bridge now." Four stepped back still holding onto Fives hips he quickly let go what the hell was he doing.

Fives face was beat red she knew it and she quickly got out of Fours reach as soon as he let her go was he going to kiss her and did she want him to kiss her she was freaking out in her mind.

"Sorry got distracted i'm on my way." Four said through his comm picking up his shirt and throwing it over his head. He looked at Five who was avoiding his eyes "stay here until i get back." Four said leaving the room he finally figured out what the gnawing was in his head it was her.

-Okay 3rd chapter done what do you think please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark matter

"Nice of you to join us." Two said when Four finally made it to the bridge he smirked they should be happy he even joined them he liked the position he was in before she had interrupted him.

"Ryo i'm sorry we got interrupted after the mission though we can continue what we started." Jean said touching his chest Four wanted to push her off of him but instead he just walked over to Three and asked to borrow a gun since he didn't grab any weapons just the two swords he carries everywhere.

"Sword boy wants a gun." Three mocked him but Four had his sword against Threes through before Three could finish with a smirk on his face.

"Boy's." Two called at them to stop Four withdrew his sword and took the gun from Three incase he needed it.

"What's the mission?" One asked stepping in between John and Two.

"Ferrous Corp were stealing their data stores apparently they have made a prison they have caught some very important criminals whose partners are willing to pay highly for the information." Two said.

"They already hate us and now you want us to break into their headquarters and steal from them that's just freaking fantastic!" Three shouted but didn't bother much more in argument.

"Wait why are we getting ready for a mission were not even near Ferrous Corp?" One asked.

"But we are i was taking us into resupply and Ferrous Corp main building is on this planet." Two replied

"Lets hurry this up." Four said impatiently wanting to get back to Five even though he has no idea what he would do face to face with Five.

"I want to get this over with too." Jean said pulling on Fours arm. Four wanted to push her off of him.

"So normal plan we just shoot the place up?" Six asked not wanting to do this in the first place.

"Basically but try not to shoot up the place unless you absolutely have to. Griffin you stay on ship with Craig. Jace you're with Stephen, Marcus go with Rex and Ted, Ryo you're with Jean and i'll go with John let's move out." Two said as Jean leaned on Ryo excited they were teamed together.

Five sat on Ryos bed not sure what had happened was he going to kiss her? He was just kissing that one girl and she was prettier than Five but he said he only kissed her to keep her away from Five. She sighed still tired she hadn't been sleeping good she woke up every night with nightmares some hers but most not and most of the time she couldn't remember. Five crawled under Fours blankets they were the same as hers but they smelled so good like Four taking in a big whiff she closed her eyes letting herself fall asleep.

Two and John had managed to break into Ferrous Corp data room without tipping off security by while they waited for them to crack the code which would of been easier if they had Five with them. Jean, Four, Three, Rex, and Ted guarded the door killing or knocking out anyone that approached before they could call for backup. One and Stephan went to the control room to take out the security cameras. Everything was going rather easy it was bugging Four if this was Ferrous Corp headquarters shouldn't they have better security.

"Got it." Two said finally right when an alarm went off "shit get ready for a fight." Two and  
John come running out of the room weapons ready "let's get out of here."

As they ran down the hallways towards the exit they heard lots of footsteps running at them. Looking around the wall there were about 30 soldiers and 11 of them.

"The got shock sticks." Jean said with a shudder "two hits from those and we're out we are screwed."

"Then we don't get hit." With that Four withdrew his two swords and started swinging cutting into the first two people to run at him then taking out about 10 more before he gets shocked and falls to the ground. Still conscious he drives his sword into the guy's chest before he could shock him again. With that he tried to push himself up managing to get to his feet he noticed the others had started to fight and took out the rest of them. One comes over and helps Four walk so they can get out of there while Jean comes to Fours other side to help he wanted to push her off but he was to weak at that moment.

"Jones, Ryos been injured get the infirmary ready and Android get ready as soon as we're on ship to undock and jump to FTL as soon as possible take us back to John's ship." Twos voice rang through the comms, Fives comm was sitting or Fours nightstand not hearing any of it getting the best sleep she had got since waking up from stasis.

Four had got taken to the infirmity letting Six put some ointment on his wound and wrapped it up tightly. Two had told him to go sleep it off Four was about to argue when he remembered that Five was still in his room.

"Ryo i know you're probably not in the mood but i could be your nurse."Jean said flirtatiously touching his bare arm he wasn't wearing a shirt he just had a big white wrap around his torso.

"No." was all he said typing in his password and walking in backwards so she couldn't see into his room.

"But." Was all she got out when he closed the door and then locked it in her face. Turning around to examine his room he saw her she had curled up under his blankets and was sleeping.

Since Five still needed to be hid Four decided to let her sleep there was no point in waking her. He looked at the couch covered with weapons the floor was the only option laying down on the floor didn't help it just made his injury hurt more. Closing his eyes to let sleep take him sleep would heal him.

"Father please no more." He head Five plead in her sleep jumping up ignoring the pain from such an act he sat down next to her.

"Father no!" She screamed the tears falling down her face.

"Five, five wake up it's okay it's just a dream, dreams are nothing to be scared of wake up." Four shook her shoulders lightly trying to wake her up.

"Ryo." She mumbled opening her eyes barely the sound of his name coming out of her mouth made him forget how much he hated it. She opened her eyes all the way looking at him at first she just stared at his face that was so close to hers then her eyes traveled down to his bare chest then rested on his wrapped torso.

"Oh my god Four what happened are you okay?" She asked pushing him down on top of his to examine his wound not even realizing that she was pretty much straddling him to inspect his wound.

"It is nothing." He said looking at her while she was too busy paying attention to the injury.

"Oh really?" She laughed she had laughed at him pushing a little on the area around the injury making him hiss in pain. "Sorry" she mumbled at the look of pain on Fours face. "Can I see?" She asked.

"If you must."Four said still a little ticked that she had laughed at him. Gently unwrapping his bandage she gasped.

"Oh Four that looks terrible what happened?" She asked gently touching the skin around his injury."

"Shock stick the guard had it to the highest setting, I just need rest." Gently but tightly she wrapped his wound back up.

"I'll go to my room get some rest." Five said after wrapping him up and crawling over him to get off the bed.

"You can't." Four said grabbing her arm before she could take another step. "There still on the ship, you have to stay here."

"Oh well then you take the bed since you're injured and it's your room and all i'm good on the floor." Five said going to grab one of the couch pillows.

"You can't sleep on the floor Five."

"No i can anyway it probably more comfortable then the vents i sometimes fall asleep in them and i've been homeless since i was 12 i've slept on floors that are worse than this i'll be fine." Five insisted

"You are not sleeping on the floor Five." she was beginning to aggravate him. Five was going to argue with him but remembered some of his memories.

There was a beautiful woman sitting with a 3 year old Ryo "Ryo you are a man you will be a better ruler than your father. Promise me you will respect woman unless you are in battle with one." His mother asked him coughing looking closely at his mother he noticed how frail she had gone she once use to be a warrior but now the wind could knock her over. "I promise mother." little Ryo told her taking her hand. And then another memory Ryo couldn't be more than 4 watching his dad marry the new empress after his mother had just died and he wanted to yell at the new empress but he must respect her his mother counted on him.

Four had noticed Five space off for a minute then look back at him eyes full of emotion she touched his arm so carried away with what she just saw that she didn't even notice the inquisitive look he was giving her.

"Fine i'll sleep on the bed but so will you, you are injured and you are not sleeping on the floor." Five said not waiting for a reply and going to the other side of the bed the one she had been sleeping on before four woke her up. "Ry.. Four i had a memory of your mother she really loved you I just thought you should know, anyway goodnight." With that said she closed her eyes and turned away from Four she knew she probably wouldn't get any sleep being next to Four.

"Sleep well Five."

Thank you Suzy87 for for letting me know this chapter had issues and yes my 9 month old daughter is very happy she could cause so many issues.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Matter or the Characters or Four and Five would be together.

"Get off get off of me." Four jumped hearing a shriek it was Five next to him struggling in her sleep.

"Five" he mumbled shaking her shoulders. Her eyes shot open filled with panic she looked around till she saw Four. "You okay?" He asked still half asleep.

"Oh Four i'm sorry just i've been having bad dreams every night since we woke from stasis some my own some others." Five said laying her head back down on the pillow and pulling the blanket up to her face.

"Who's were you experiencing just now?" Four asked he usually hated being woken up but waking up to Five wasn't that bad.

"Mine." She sighed "I'm just so tired you know i've actually slept longer in this bed than my own it smells good." She said still groggy.

"Really?" He asked with a chuckle she nodded her hair falling in her face. Four reached over and pushed it out of her eyes. "I know what could help." His voice was deep and sultry from sleep.

"Really i would try anything." Five said opening her eyes again and looking in Fours dark brown eyes.

"Come here" Four said taking his arm out from behind his head and and holding it out for Five. Five hesitated for just a second before scooting over and laying her head on fours chest as his arm wraps around her. "Do you feel safe?" His deep voice asked it sent a shudder through her why did guys always sound sexier when they were tired.

"Yeah." Five said giving Four a smile and snuggling into his chest. Leaning his head down he kissed her head it's not where he wanted to kiss her but it would do for now.

"Now sleep and no nightmares will come." Four said holding her tighter to him and letting himself relax as they both drifted of into the best sleep they had since stasis if not longer.

Five yawned she slowly began to open her eyes all she say was brown she brought her head up noticing that she had been snuggling into Fours chest and there was a little bit of drool on his bare chest. Five panicked what if he thought she was disgusting for drooling on him in his sleep. Five tried to wipe it off with her hand and only manage to smear it there were tissues on the night stand on Fours side of the bed she gently tried to reach them but she couldn't so she put one leg over him straddling him to reach she gently wipes it off then puts them in her pocket so there was no evidence.

She then tries to get off of ontop of him but hands grab her hips and she is stuck on top of him straddling him.

"Oh umm good morning." She lamely says trying not to make eye contact with Four but failing miserably.

"Yes it is." Four mumbled she wondered why since Four hated mornings she knew that he normally broke something from being woke up. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked still holding her on top of him.

"No i actually slept really well." Five said realizing she had slept really well it was the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

"Yeah me too." Four said chuckling Five just loved it when he let himself laugh it was so warm and sexy. "So?" Four asked Five looked at him wondering what he meant by so then he looked between them of how she was on top of him making her blush bright red.

"Oh umm i was just getting a kleenex see." Five said pulling one out not knowing what to do with it.

"I see." Four said looking at her expectantly "Are you going to use it?" He asked his voice full of amusement but his face remained stoic.

"Umm yeah it's for my leftover lipstick from yesterday my lips are chapped" She said rubbing the kleenex over her lips "See" She said showing him the kleenex with a little bit of pink on it from lipstick then she sat it back down on his table using both arms to hold herself above him wiggling the other one that had been doing it all trying to get feeling back into it and hit his stomach on accident e winced at the pain but still kept his hands on Five.

"Oh Four i'm so sorry are you okay?" leaning back on her feet she was sitting on Fours legs so she could use her hands to inspect his torso.

"I'm fine." Four said not wanting her to think him weak.

"Are you sure i feel so bad i'm so sorry i didn't mean to can i get you anything water pain reliever or…" Five drawled off as Four pushed his upper body off ignoring the ache from his injury and pulling Fives head down as he kissed her.

Four had kissed her to shut her up but didn't stop as soon as she kissed him back he knew everything had changed.

Five was stunned did Four really kiss her she just sat there mind blown then she found herself kissing him back and it was amazing it was the best thing she thinks she ever experienced. Soon he was back on his back with her straddling him one of his hands was in her hair the other on her back under her shirt her hands were on his chest. Soon she hadn't even realized when but Four pushed her against him but there bodies were pressed against each other and there hands were all over. Fours mouth trailed kisses down her neck but didn't go farther down as he made it back up to her lips. Five bit Fours bottom lip and sucked on it making him moan.

"Everyone to the bridge it's time to say goodbye to our guests." Twos voice rang over the intercom making Five jump off of Four. Four cussed under his breath Two was always interrupting him he wondered how upset Five would be if he were to accidentally stab Two probably a lot he concluded.

Four looked at Five her face was red from embarrassment and her lips were swollen slightly from his kisses. He hated the idea of leaving her but he had a mission to complete and it would please him when Jean was off the ship.

"Five." Four started to tell her he had to go and she should stay until she was sure they were all gone.

"Go Two will tell me when there gone i won't leave until then." Five said not meeting Fours eyes. Four sighed he got up and pulled a shirt on over his head with one last look at Five he left the room.

As soon as Four was gone Five pulled herself into the vents she didn't care the strangers were still there she just had to get out of Fours room before she decided to stay until he got back.

Four was heading to the bridge when his stomach started to hurt he saw he was bleeding it was probably from pulling Five on top of him and rubbing against her just the thought of what happened with the aqua haired girl was enough to make him uncomfortable in his pants and almost go back to his room and ignore everything. But he didn't he kept walking to the bridge decided the sooner he got there the sooner he could get patched up and back to his room.

When Four got to the bridge he saw everyone but Jean he wasn't sure if he was glad or pissed that she saw taking so long and he'd have to wait.

Five was starving she realized it had been since yesterday morning since she ate last. She made her way to the mess hall through the vents and looked around she didn't see anyone and they were probably all at the bridge saying goodbye i wonder what goodbye Four would give that girl. She scoffed she was jealous and she had no reason to be her and Four weren't a thing.

She got a piece of dehydrated meat it wasn't the best but it was enough until lunch at least.

"I thought i heard a sound." a voice startled five she turned around it was the girl that she saw Four kissing crap she was going to be in so much trouble.

"I..I...I… I can explain." Five stuttered out pathetically what would she tell this woman that she was part of the crew she wouldn't believe her and even if she did then they'd know about her.

"I'm sure you can, now walk or i'll shoot you don't test me." the brunette said as Five walked "I wonder who will kill you I hope it's Ryo he'd be pleased i brought him a stowaway to kill." the brunette went on chipper thinking that Four would be so pleased she might get a kiss or more a spot on there crew where she could always have Ryo.

Five cussed at herself she just had to stop and get food Two would not be happy neither would Six she wondered what Four would be.

"I got you a present a little stowaway she was stealing food." Jean said getting everyone's attention Four instantly pulled out his sword. Jean thought it was to kill the stowaway when really it was to kill her if she even touched one hair on Fives body.

"I got her." Three said after a minute pulling Five against him and pointing his gun at here hand. "You guys should go we'll take care of her." Three said trying to get five off the bridge.

"Wait!" John called out "Since Jean found her i think it's only fair we take her you know to get her off your hands I've always liked the young ones, no offense darling." He said to Two.

"None taken but since she was a stowaway on our ship we got her you should go." Two said gripping her gun.

"Portia Portia Portia you're just going to kill her that's cruel i'll let her live for the time being I'll even feed her let me have the girl the boys need entertainment for our long hauls." John said walking to Three and grabbing Fives shoulder. "You want to come with me don't you princess." John asked as the Rex, Stephen, Craig, and Ted laughed. Five spit in his face pulling out of his grasp.

"She's feisty I like feisty." Rex chuckled going over to help John get her.

"Touch her and you all will die." Four said pulling out swinging his sword in his hand ready to stab anyone who touched her.

"Ryo you don't need her to play with you can use me in anyway you want." Jean said trying to get in front of him. Four ignored her and stared down the men daring them to touch Five.

John was still mad from being spit on that he pulled back his hand and smacked her. With that Four lost it and swung his sword as hard as he could cutting off Johns head. Everyone else started shooting a bullet whizzed past Fours head as he dove his sword into Rex's heart pulling it out of his body slowly Four looked up seeing Five she was scared.

"I'll kill her." Jean said stepping behind Five with a gun to her head. "You let me out of here with the disk or she dies." Jean said with her arm around Fives throat. Five was freaking out she was a hostage of course she was just like Four said they'd use her against them she's just a liability if she wasn't there none of this would of happened.

Four dropped his sword he was not going to risks Fives life slowly everyone lowered their weapons Two held up the disk.

"Okay now give it to Ryo." Two handed Four the disk "Okay Ryo walk to my shuttle." Jean said following him with the gun still to Fives head soon they were away from everyone else. "So who is this girl you can't tell me you killed my whole crew so you could screw her." Jean said bitterly. Four ignored her waiting for an opening to kill her and get Five back.

"Come on Ryo tell me." Jean said pulling Fives hair making her scream in pain. Four stopped in his tracks at the sound.

"Don't touch her Jean." Four said bawling his fists up.

"I want to know who she is Ryo i want to know why she was worth killing my crew tell me." Jean insisted pulling Fives hair again but Five only let a hiss out trying not to show her how much it hurt.

"She's part of our crew." Four said looking a Five who was looking at her shoes. "Now let her go you can have the disk."

"Now you see i don't believe that Ryo if she was part of your crew Portia would of been the one to shoot everyone but you no you would help in a fight but you wouldn't cause one unless it affected you so who is she?" Jean asked again making it to the shuttle she walked in with Five. "Well i guess it doesn't matter since she'll be dead anyway." with that Jean shot Five in her stomach and pushed her into Four grabbing the disk she got in her shuttle and flew off towards her ship.

Four grabbed Five in his arms she was bleeding all over there were tears in her eyes she looked into Fours eyes before everything went black.

Okay I wrote this with my 9 month old climbing all over me and pushing buttons i tried to recheck the grammar but it's been kinda difficult. Hope you like it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Matter

"Damnit is everyone okay?" Twos voice sounded through the comms they had been stuck in the bridge Jean had somehow managed to lock them in Android was currently trying to gain access of the door. "Four, Five report!" Two yelled again fruitlessly she had heard the gunshot but had no idea what happened. Finally Android was able to unlock the door and the crew ran towards the shuttle exit.

Four was holding Five against him trying to keep pressure on her wound Five kept coming in and out of consciousness.

"Were going to the infirmary you're alright little warrior." Four mumbled into Fives hair picking her bridal style still trying to keep pressure on her bleeding wound. Four didn't even notice that he pulled more of his own stitches.

"Five." Two said running to Four who was still carrying her towards the infirmity. "Four give her to Six you're bleeding." Two instructed when Six came up beside her. Four reluctantly handed her to Six.

"Hell what happened i'm gonna kill you're little girlfriend Four." Three cussed helping Four walk.

"If anyone is going to kill her it is going to be me." Four said with a growl.

"Come on we need to get you patched up." One said as they made it to the infirmary behind Six and Two.

"How is she?" Four asked looking at a completely unconscious Five who was still losing blood.

"It appears the bullet went through and through without hitting any major organs if we can stop the bleeding she should be able to make a full recovery." Android said grabbing some bandages from the cabinet handing them to Six as he began to patch her up. "She lost a lot of blood were just going to have to wait for her to wake up."

"How long?" Two wondered pushing Fives hair out of her face.

"It could be days or weeks even months but if she doesn't wake up after a month it's doubtful she ever will." Everyone looked at Android Four couldn't mask the emotion on his face anymore but only let anger show he knew no one would understand if he were too upset Five and him had never been close he hadn't been close to anyone he was just waiting for the opportune time to leave and reclaim his thrown.

"Six when you're done with Five patch up Four and then you both meet me in the mess i want to know everything that happened Three, One come with me." With that Two stormed out of the infirmary she was clearly upset but trying to be strong.

Six quickly finished patching up Five and then covered her with a blanket he looked at her for a minute with an expression of guilt he then quickly walked over to Four inspecting his wound.

"How is this so bad anyway i thought it was just a shock stick?" Six asked trying to keep his mind off of Five.

"A shock stick that disintegrated my flesh." Four replied the shock stick had been on full blast and it was pushed into him leaving what appeared to be an arrow wound with charred flesh around it. Six just nodded restitching Four up..

"Let's go." Six said after finishing they both headed towards the mess Four had a bit of trouble with his injury but made it to the mess behind Six and sat.

"Okay Four what happened after i gave you the disk?" Two asked wanting to know how Five had got shot.

"I walked to the shuttle with my back to them waiting for an opening Jean started asking who Five was and why we killed everyone for her. I told her she was part of our crew but she didn't believe me since you didn't take the first shot." Four said to Two "and then i made it to the shuttle Jean made it to where she was in front of me backing into the shuttle and then she shot

Five I caught her but couldn't get to Jean she took the disk and ran." Four tried to retell what happened but he was too busy blaming himself Jean was jealous that was why she had shot Five and it was Fours fault.

"It's my fault i shouldn't of taken the deal Five was probably starving it's been two days she probably thought everyone was on the bridge and just wanted to get something to eat." Two slammed her fist onto the table. Two was blaming herself when Four knew it was his fault he shouldn't of kissed her that's probably why she left she didn't want to be there when he got back and he could of brought her food.

"Well is there anyway we can find Fours girlfriend?" Three asked making Four glare at him.

"Well we know who she's selling the disk to just not where so we just have to figure that out any ideas?" Two asked Four started to space out when One started to talk he knew he couldn't go work out if he wanted to be the one to kill Jean then he needed to heal.

"I'm going to go rest when you come up with a plan wake me i'm going to be the one to take her last breath." With that he got up and headed to his room.

Four sat on his bed looking around an hour ago he was in here with Five he had been kissing her and finally felt something that resembled happiness and now she was in a coma because of Ryo he hated Ryo more right then than ever before. He laid down with his arms behind his head he could smell her on his pillow and blanket looking at his nightstand he saw the alarm clock that Five had fixed with fabric from some of her clothes. He closed his eyes vowing that he would get revenge for what happened to Five as he drifted off to sleep.

Finally after 5 days they found some leads on where Jean would be Four had healed up and was back in the training room 24/7 hardly sleeping and Five was still in a coma. Four refused to visit her he knew people would question why he cared and just assume he blamed himself since he use to have a thing with Jean well Ryo did at least. But honestly it was because he didn't think she'd want him to be there Five probably blamed him, and he didn't blame her it was his fault she had ran from his room after he kissed her and was caught.

"We've found her whoever is coming get to the bridge now." Twos voice rang over the intercoms. Four immediately sheathed his swords and grabbed his gun heading to the bridge. Four got there first and stood by Two as Six, One then Three came Six had a shock gun he didn't want to kill anyone same as One but he had a pistol, who knew all of what Three had on him plus Bubba, Lulu, and Pip.

"Someone needs to stay behind and watch Five." Two said when no one volunteered everyone wanted to go kill the bitch who hurt there crew member.

"Can't the Android watch her?" Three asked while petting his gun like it was a dog, oblivious to One's mimicking that Three is crazy.

"Why can't you, you don't like Five so you don't have a reason to want Jean dead." One asked.

"She is part of the crew and I want to kill someone." Three said pointing his gun at One "Just be happy it's not you." Four tuned out as they began to bicker his mind wondered to Five it had been so long since he last saw her besides when he walked by the infirmary and got a glimpse of the aqua haired girl. He missed her at meals and how she would talk about what she was fixing that day even though no one understood a thing she said her face would light up every time. When he slept he just had dreams about their night together waking up with her trying to get the drool off of his chest he had watched her he saw that she was embarrassed so didn't say anything but had fun messing with her about it. Or when they were kissing every time he woke up he needed a shower so he hadn't been sleeping because every time he dreamed about it he wanted to do it again.

"Four.. Four! Fourrr" Four looked up at Two he must of spaced off he can't be doing that hes going into battle. "You okay?" Two questioned giving him an odd expression.

"I'm fine let's go." Four got up and headed towards the Marauder ignoring the questioning looks from everyone.

"You heard him let's get our kill on." Three yelled getting a eye roll from Two while One and Three started bickering about something.

He was on his way to get revenge now all he needed was Five to wake up and be okay even if it meant never talking to her again.

Five felt like she was in purgatory she was sure she was dead she had been reliving everyone's memories for what felt like years sometimes she'd be in a good happy memory and then jump to one filled with death the only time she felt like she was still alive was when she remembered the memory with Four. Five held on to the memory she could feel a bad one coming on but all she wanted to do was stay with Four in his room and be alive.

Android had been in the infirmary watching Five like she was told but she had missed the slight movement in Fives hand but she didn't miss the flutter of her eyes as Five blinked and looked around she had woken up.

Okay next chapter more Five and Four moments.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay extremely short chapter in sorry but i started my job the day after my daughters dad left us so I have been quite busy with my 9month old and work i will get another chapter up this weekend since i'm off it will be longer and a lot of Five and Four

Disclaimer i don't own Dark Matter.

Five had been curled up in a ball not saying anything for the past hour, Android knew she was physically okay but had no idea what mental trauma Five could've gone through with all those memories in her head. Of course when she initially woke up she looked around and noticed everyone was gone Android had told her that they had finally found Jean and had left to go find her. Five knew what they had went off to find her for was about they were going to kill her she knew her teammates were killers. I mean she had seen enough of their memories to know they had all gone through so much.

"Would you like to go to your room Five? I will tell the others where you are when they get back they have all been so worried." Android said but Five didn't hear her she was spaced out thinking of all the horrible things she had experienced. Android put her hand on Fives shoulder to help her up before Five even knew what she was doing she grabbed Androids wrist and twisted it and tried to fling her over her shoulder before noticing what she was doing and that she was too weak.

"Oh my god Android i'm so sorry i don't know what came over me are you okay?" The first thing Five said since she had woke up. Five was freaking out she didn't know what was wrong with her she didn't even know how she just did that.

"I am fine Five are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm going to go." With that Five walked off going to the nearest vent she needed to think and what better place then the vents.

"She's going thru the alley!" One yelled through his comm as he tried to catch his breath Jean had a good roundhouse kick and she had taken him down easily he knew he wasn't a great fighter he wondered how he had managed to kill so many people he wasn't great with a gun either.

"I got her this is my fight" Four said through the comm running through the alley he was going to avenge Five for his mistakes. Four spotted the brown hair whipping around a corner he ran after her.

"Ryo Ryo Ryo." Jean said looking around she had backed herself into a corner and she saw that slick smile roll onto Fours face and felt herself start to feel nervous she knew how good Ryo was but so was she.

Four didn't say anything he didn't need to she knew this was the end he saw her pull out her gun but he was faster his sword swung out as it touched her neck she put down her gun she knew that she had no chance with that sword against her neck.

"Come on Ryo we've known each other forever you can't let a little girl get between us okay i'm sorry i killed the little slut but me and you we have history." Jean said she tried to sound confident but she was worried she had hoped she could outrun them but she should've known better than to bet against the Raza.

"That's why history is in the past." With that he flung his sword across her throat before she could even make a sound he knew blood had splattered on him he had been close to her he looked down at her lifeless body and saw a lifeless Five after she had been shot. He flung his sword getting some of the blood off he headed back to the group now it was time to go see how Five is.

Five was sitting in Fours room it helped her calm down since it was the only memory that had kept her sane in the memory turmoil. She remembered that Jean was asking what Five meant to Four since he had murdered her whole crew for her. Then she was shot she remembered Four telling her it was going to be okay and that she was his little warrior then everything turned to murder and torture.

"How is Five Android?" Two asked Android seeing that she was waiting for them at the Marauder door.

"Five is awake.." Before Android could finish talking they all ran towards the infirmary in hopes of seeing Five. When they got there she wasn't in the bed anymore "but she ran off she seemed a bit not herself she even tried to physically harm me." Everyone shared a worried look to each other.

"Well she's in the vents right?" Six asked knowing that's where she liked to go to think but Four wasn't sure.

"Okay everyone go look for her and let me know if you find her." Two ordered going to go check Fives room.

Four headed to his room in almost a jog he just had a feeling that was where she was he hesitated before opening his door and seeing the aqua hair girl sitting on his bed in deep thought she looked up when she heard him walk in she let out a soft gasp at seeing him he wondered why before realizing he was still covered in Jeans blood

There's going to be a lot of Five and Four in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Matter

Four was too busy cursing at himself in his head to notice Fives frightened look but he noticed when she stood up going towards the vent in his room. He grabbed her arm he didn't want to frighten her but he wanted to make sure she was okay. He let go of her arm for a second pulling off his shirt which had most of the blood on it and used it to wipe the blood off his neck and face the best he could before grabbing her arm again and throwing the shirt in the shirt in the corner. He didn't know what to say he just tried to look into usually joyus blue eyes and saw a storm of emotion but she kept avoiding his gaze.

"You didn't break the alarm clock." Five managed to whispered still avoiding Fours gaze but not trying to get away. Fives eyes were to focused on Fours bare chest to look back at Fours face all she could think of was their night together and how it had got her through everything. Four thought back to the day after Five had been shot the alarm clock was going off and he picked it up to throw but then remembering that Five had fixed it for him so he just held it for awhile looking at the bright cloth and remembering their night together ever since then he had avoided his room just training 24/7 and the little sleep he had got was in the mess hall falling asleep in his chair.

"Well some things are important enough not to lose." Five wasn't sure if he meant anything else by that but she just wanted to lean into his chest and try to forget all the bad memories she felt safe with Four and she just wanted to touch him again kiss him again she just wanted him but shes sure he doesn't feel the same way.

"Has anyone found her?" Four heard Twos voice through the comm he didn't want to stop being alone with her but if Two didn't see her soon she'd freak out.

"Is it Two?" Five asked she saw the annoyed look on Fours face that he had their night together however long ago that was.

"Yes you should go see her she is worried about you." Four said dropping Fives arm and moving out of her way so she could get to the door. Five hesitated she didn't want to deal with everyone she just wanted to lay in Fours bed with him it was her happy place and she really needed her happy place, but Five just nodded she would not ask Four to comfort her she was strong enough she would not be desperate.

"Got her were heading to the infirmary." Four said into his comm getting a look from Five "we got to make sure you're okay." was all Four said nudging her forward as they made it to the infirmity Four pointed to the bed Five gave him an annoyed look but got on the bed Four stood in the corner waiting while everyone came rushing in.

Five started panicking seeing everyone come in she started shutting back down seeing everyone she started to remember all the memories she lived in every time she'd look in a mirror she saw them her friends but they weren't they were cold blooded killers she started to shake all the memories were haunting her they all just came rushing at her. She started hyperventilating she kept trying to think of her happy memory to go there but it didn't work since she was actually awake.

Four was looking at her while Two kept talking to her. He noticed she was shaking and wanted to pull her in his arms but couldn't.

"Two i think you should give her some space she is shaking." Four said fighting the urge to pick up Five and take her back to his room.

"Five are you okay?" Two asked again ignoring Four she reached out and touched her arm. Five jumped raising her fist and landed a solid punch at Two's face she didn't even realize she had done it, it was like instinct muscle memory.

"Five" Two said touching her face it was a good hit but it lacked power everyone was staring at Five.

"Just leave me alone." With that she ran out of the infirmary everyone was to shocked to even follow her.

"What happened?" Six asked nobody had an answer they were all just as confused until Android made a sound.

"It looks like since she was in a coma she had been reliving everyone's memories and possibly does not trust any of you what she went through was probably pretty traumatic and it most likely felt longer than five days probably more like years to her." Android said coming to the conclusion she had been observing since Five had woken up.

Nobody knew what to say to that and Four didn't wait for anyone to come up with something he walked out of the room and headed to the training room he wanted to go after Five but he knew she needed her space so he decided to go where he thinks best and the best place to take out his frustration.

Five was in the vents trying to calm down and stop hyperventilating she couldn't believe she had just punched Two and what was worse was she actually liked it not necessarily punching Two but the fact she could defend herself she remembered so many occasions where she had been powerless way before being on the ship. Five yawned she was exhausted guess that coma didn't keep her well rested but she didn't want to sleep she didn't want to go through the memories again. She sighed remembering the night she didn't have any of her nightmare memories maybe she wouldn't tonight either.

Four finally headed to his room to get a shower in he had been taking out all of his frustration and he still felt shitty he wondered how Five was. Entering his room he had hoped to see an aqua haired girl on his bed but she was not there disappointed he went and got into a shower.

Five dropped out of the vent into the infirmary she tried to be as quiet as possible as she overrode the lock on the medicine cabinet she grabbed a couple of vials going over to the computer she changed the number they had in stock so people wouldn't ask questions she pulled herself up into vent back to her room. Five crawled into bed picking up two of the vials grabbing the syringe she found a vein and injected herself twice with the morphine hoping it would keep the dreams away.

Four didn't sleep that night he layed in bed with his arms behind his head looking at his alarm clock he would give Five the space she needed it was his fault she had gone through so much mental trauma but he would keep an eye on her deciding there was no way to do that right then he would wait till the next day.

Thanks for all the reviews hope you guys like this chapter


End file.
